TIE: Festival de libros
Este es el Capitulo 1 de la Serie Tessa In Eyre creada por El Lector. Opening thumb|left|335 px|Opening Festival de Libros -Tessa -Escucho a alguien decir, abro los ojos y es Beth- Tessa despierta! -Beth, que quieres? -Tienes que ir al auditorio, y llegas tarde, eso empezaba a las siete en punto -Y que hora es... -Las siete menos diez! Me levanto corriendo y busco la ropa del armario, no voy a ir tan hortera como voy ahora mismo. Saco un rightvestido corto de color blanco con un collar de color negro con esferas doradas. Busco en los zapatos y cojo unas botas baqueras que me regalo mi tio cuando cumpli los 15, y sorprendentemente aun me vienen esas botas. -Tess-dice Beth- has decidido que haras? -No se, es obligatorio hacer algo? -Creo que no, pero es lo mas recomendable -Pues si puedo, nada, y si no... ya me lo pensare. Por cierto, donde esta el Auditorio? -El edificio C, planta 1 -Gracias, nos vemos luego! Salgo corriendo de la habitacion y del edificio. Vale, si mal no recuerdo estoy en el edificio B, teoricamente el C sera el siguiente. Miro en mi mobil la hora y son... MENOS CINCO!!! Salgo corriendo hacia el siguiente el edificio cuando choco con alguien -Au!-dice la persona. Me fijo y es una chica con.. el pelo de arco iris?- Vigila por donde vas niñata! -Huy, perdone usted-le digo de malas maneras y sin esperar mas continuo corriendo hacia el edificio. Cuando llego miro el cartel de la entrada y si, es el edificio C. Entro y le pregunto a un chico de pelo negro -Perdona-le digo- sabes donde esta el auditorio? -Si, cuando subas a la planta 1, la primera puerta a la derecha -Gracias Subo corriendo las escaleras y entro al auditorio. Cuando entro encuentro una mujer de pelo rubio, con gafas en frente de un monton de chicos. Sin que se den cuenta me voy acercando y me siento al lado de un chico de pelo castaño rizado y gafas -Perdona -Le digo al chico- esta libre este sitio? -Si -Dice el- Sientate si quieres -Gracias -Digo y me siento- esto a empezado ya? -No aun no, estamos decidiendo que haremos -Bien Veo que la profesora se da cuenta de que estoy aqui -Disculpe- dice ella- tu quien eres? -Tessa Bradbery, he ingresado hoy al centro -Bien- dice y ahora se dirige a todos- Vamos a apuntar que hareis cada uno Veo que la gente va diciendo que hara, bailar, dibujar,... El chico de mi lado cantara -Tessa- dice la mujer- tu que haras? -Es obligatorio hacer algo? -Porque lo dices? -Esque acabo de llegar, me da mucho corte hacer algo en frente de todos... -Prefieres quedarte sentada y mirar? -Si... -Vale, pero que sepas que eso es un punto menos de actitud Genial, acabo de entrar y ya tengo un punto menos, que asco. Veo que la mujer sigue hablando cuando empieza a entrar la gente. -Chicos- dice ella- vamos a los backstages y preparaos- y ahora me mira a mi- Tessa tu quedate sentada en la primera fila, de acuerdo? Asiento y mientras ellos se van yo me siento. La gente va entrando hasta que la sala esta llena. Busco a alguien conocido y solo veo a Beth y a ese chico rubio que conoci esta mañana. Veo que un foco apunta al escenario y sale la mujer -Hola alumnos!- dice ella y todos se ponen euforicos- bienvenidos al festival de los nuevos!!! El publico antes de empezar ya esta gritando de emocion, menudo centro... -Empezamos la fiesta con Caleb Heir y la cancion Lights!!! De repente aparece el chico con el que me habia sentado antes, con unos pantalones marrones y unathumb|right|335 px camiseta azul. Ahora que me fijo lleva gafas. El chico empieza a cantar y el publico se vuelve loco con su actuacion. La verdad, este chico canta bien -''You show the lights that stop me''- va cantando el- turned into storm El publico empieza a acompaña con palmadas mientras la actuacion termina. El chico termina de cantar y se dirige al publico, que lo recibe con cantidad de aplausos -Gracias- dice el- Gracias de verdad. El chico se va y va pasando mas gente, un duo de ballet, una que rapea, una que dibuja al publico,... Hasta que llega el momento de acabar y sale la mujer del principio otra vez -Bueno- dice ella- os a gustado!?- hace una pausa y todos gritan y aplauden- eso es un si, bueno hasta qui el festival, pero antes, saludemos a Tessa Bradbery, que la pobre es timida y a decidido quedarse sentada, un aplauso para ella Que? Un foco me enfoca y todos me miran mientras aplauden. Que? No, Mierda! Tengo ganas de gritar que paren todos pero no lo hago, me limito a levantarme he irme corriendo de la sala. Salgo del edificio C antes de que termine todo y vuelvo a mi habitacion, donde cojo un libro y decido olvidarme de todo Ending thumb|left|335 px Hechos Importantes *Tessa conoce a Caleb *Pasa el festival de los nuevos alumnos Curiosidades *La chica con el pelo de arcoiris es Rainbow de A Difficult Love *Tessa no recordaba donde estaba el Edificio C, a pesar de haber ido hace un rato para la inscripcion Categoría:Tessa In Eyre Categoría:Capitulos Categoría:Capitulos de Tessa In Eyre